Sueños de grandeza
by xp2011
Summary: Todos en la industria tienen sueños de triunfar, y The Miz no es la excepción incluso si se trata de desanimar a otros.


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva que representan dichos de los comentaristas en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Smackdown**

 **Febrero de 2017**

 _CC: Que tal, familia. Bienvenidos a Smackdown Live, hoy desde San Francisco, California. Los saludamos Jerry Soto y Carlos Cabrera._

 _JS: Y, familia, tenemos acción de la buena…_

Carmella apareció en la plataforma de ingreso.

 _JS: …y mira quién aparece por ahí._

 _CC: Carmellita haciendo presencia._

Mi nombre es Carmella – dijo Carmella – Y les doy la bienvenida a Smackdown Live.

Ahora pónganse cómodos porque el show apenas comienza – añadió Carmella mientras se dirigía al ring.

 _CC: Es verdad, el show apenas comienza._

Carmella se dirigió a la audiencia hablando maravillas de James Ellsworth, diciendo (entre otras cosas) que es un tipo agradable.

Todos ustedes tendrán que reconocer que Jimmy merece tener un lugar en la historia de esta industria – dijo Carmella en relación a Ellsworth y su trayectoria luchística – Después de todo, Jimmy es f-a-b-u-l-o-s-o.

De repente, Dean Ambrose apareció.

 _CC: Y aparece el medio loquillo, el campeón intercontinental Dean Ambrose._

 _JS: Habrá que ver qué tiene para decir._

Oye, Carmella, lamento la interrupción – dijo Dean mientras se dirigía al ring – Pero tengo que aclararte algunas cosas sobre James Ellsworth.

¿Aclararme cosas sobre Jimmy? – dijo Carmella, incrédula.

Así es – dijo Dean – Para empezar, el ser fabuloso en esta industria no se trata de tener buen estilo, sino de poder callar a los rivales.

Buen punto – dijo Carmella.

Tal vez tú y yo le enseñemos a "Jimmy" a patear traseros – dijo Dean – De esta forma, Ellsworth se convertirá en un ícono de esta industria.

¿Un ícono de la industria? – dijo Carmella.

Exacto – dijo Dean – James Ellsworth podría convertirse en el nuevo Daniel Bryan.

Fue entonces cuando The Miz y Maryse aparecieron.

 _CC: Y mira quienes vienen por ahí, Jerry. El Miz y su esposa Maryse._

 _JS: Ándale…_

Damas y caballeros, no le hagan caso a las palabras de estos 2 – dijo Maryse en relación a Dean y Carmella.

Es decir, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – añadió Maryse mientras ella y su esposo se dirigían al ring – ¿Una pandilla de locos? ¿unos cabeza hueca?

Yo creo que estamos ante un par de perdedores – dijo Miz mientras él y su esposa entraban al ring – Igual que James Ellsworth.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey – dijo Carmella – ¿Con qué derecho se atreven a hablar así de Jimmy?

Parece que se levantaron del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana – dijo Dean.

Muy gracioso, Dean Ambrose – dijo Miz – Pero olvidas que James Ellsworth es simplemente un debilucho.

¿Un debilucho? – dijo Carmella.

Es correcto – dijo Maryse – Y lo vamos a probar.

 _CC: ¿De qué pruebas están hablando?_

Se mostró en la pantalla gigante un video de James Ellsworth siendo vencido por Braun Strowman (Raw, 25 de julio de 2016). Luego se mostró un video de Ellsworth siendo atacado por The Miz (Smackdown, 11 de octubre de 2016). Al respecto Maryse dijo: "Esto prueba que mi esposo es superior a Ellsworth". Finalmente se mostró un video de Ellsworth siendo derrotado por AJ Styles en su combate por el campeonato de WWE (Smackdown, 20 de diciembre de 2016). Aquí Miz recalcó que Styles venció a Ellsworth en 34 segundos.

Eso de que "cualquiera con 2 manos puede pelear" no es del todo verdad – dijo Miz.

Pero Jimmy venció a Styles 3 veces – dijo Carmella.

Eso fue porque Dean Ambrose interfirió en esos combates – dijo Maryse, haciendo sentir incómodo a Dean.

¿Qué bonita pareja, no crees? – dijo Dean.

Tienes razón – dijo Carmella.

Inmediatamente después, Dean atacó a Miz mientras que Carmella atacó a Maryse.

 _CC: Y atuki… Dino se hartó y decidió darle y no consejos al Miz._

 _JS: Y mira para allá, Carmella está atacando a Maryse._

 _CC: Dale Dino, dale Carmellita, dale que no es nada mío._

 _JS: Llegó el pakata, fuakata y atukiti._

 _CC: Toma, toma, y vuelve y toma…_

De pronto, apareció un grupo de árbitros, que separó a los involucrados en el ataque.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _JS: Hemos regresado, familia y aquí vemos al Miz y Maryse._

 _CC: Parece que están molestísimos por el ataque cortesía de Dean Ambrose y Carmella._

Miz y Maryse estaban en backstage cuando Shane McMahon los abordó.

¿Qué tal, "A-listers"? – dijo Shane.

Que quede claro, Shane – dijo Miz – Dean Ambrose y Carmella fueron los agresores allá en el ring, no nosotros.

No estoy aquí por eso – dijo Shane – Estoy aquí para decirte que tienes un combate esta noche.

¿Será acaso el combate por el campeonato intercontinental que Dean Ambrose me robó? – dijo Miz, entusiasmado.

Nada de eso – dijo Shane – Será un combate contra un oponente sorpresa.

¿Qué? ¿Un oponente sorpresa? – dijo Maryse, incrédula.

Será divertido – dijo Shane mientras se iba, dejando a Miz y Maryse en shock.

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _CC: Esto pinta bueno, familia._

 **XXXXXXXX**

Se aproxima el evento estelar de la velada. Miz y Maryse están en el ring esperando al oponente sorpresa que Shane McMahon "formuló" para el Miz. Mientras tanto, Shane se sentó en la mesa de transmisión, diciéndole a los comentaristas que al Miz le va a gustar el oponente que le eligió.

De repente, sonó la música de Daniel Bryan, dejando anonadados al Miz y a Maryse.

 _CC: Un momento, suena la música de Daniel Bryan._

 _JS: Eh, ¿será un anuncio de último minuto?_

Entonces, Daniel Bryan apareció en la plataforma de ingreso, vestido con su ropa de combate.

 _CC: Mira, Jerry, es Daniel Bryan y está vestido para la pachanga._

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _CC: Daniel Bryan es el oponente._

El combate fue muy disputado. Luego de algunas maniobras de llaveo, ambos luchadores intentaron maniobras más agresivas. Miz aplicó las patadas del sí a Bryan, pero luego Bryan intentó aplicar el candado del sí a Miz, sin éxito. Miz aplicó la rompecráneos a Bryan, pero no fue suficiente para la cuenta de 3. Posteriormente, Bryan aplicó las patadas del sí a Miz. Al final, Bryan aplicó el super-rodillazo al Miz antes de cubrir y recibir el conteo de 3.

 _CC: El ganador es Danielito Bryan._

 _JS: Tremenda victoria. Y del gerente general, oye…_

Mientras Maryse se llevaba al Miz del ring, Daniel Bryan celebró con el público usando el cántico de "YES, YES, YES".


End file.
